Archery bows must be customized to fit each specific archer; particularly, each archer has a unique desired draw length and is usually limited to a particular maximum draw weight. Manufacturers and dealers of archery bows thus must produce a variety of bows each having a particular draw weight or draw length so that the archery bow is properly matched to the individual archer. Draw length and draw weight can be changed by archery dealers but such changes are usually limited and require dedicated equipment to accomplish the modifications. Further, such modifications are time consuming and require skill to properly make changes to the draw weight and draw length to fit a particular archer.